


PAN1

by awkward_energy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /dsmp, /rp, Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-War, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traitor Discussions, hello yes i miss them sm :(, this is all just rp dw their still really good friends:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: "So...who was your biggest suspect? Mine was Techno.." Tommy questioned after a beat of silence."It was you." Tubbo said, chuckling a bit.Tommy looked at the boy next to him, thinking it was some sick joke.But it wasn't.---------------------------------------------------------aka tommy finds out that tubbo thought he was the traitor
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	PAN1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's any spelling mistakes/errors! <3

Tommy sighed, observing the big crater that was once his home. L'manburg looked like shit, he will admit it, but with Tubbo being president, he knows that they will make L'manburg look good as new.

"You good there big man?" A voice was heard behind the tall boy

He looked behind him to see Tubbo there, a sad smile on his face. Tommy smiled back, glad to see Tubbo all safe and sound.

"I'm doing good Big T...what about you, are you okay?" Tommy replied, a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm….doing well..I guess? Heh...it's just a lot to take in y'know?.." Tubbo replied, a dry chuckle escaping his throat. Tommy looks at him sympathetically, he gets it. So much went on in just the span of a few hours, it must be hard to accept the fact that he's president of a giant crater now.

"Hey I get it man, it's a lot to take in but look on the bright side! We can finally bring back L'manburg and make it however we want...however _you_ want Tubbo…" Tommy replied, smiling at the shorter boy in front of him.

Tubbo's lips quirked up to a genuine smile. He looked back at Tommy, eyes now filled with determination.

"Yeah...yeah you're right!" Tubbo said excitedly.

The now happy boy looked at the crater, walking closer to the edge of it. He imagined all the different things they could do with this clean slate that they have.

Tubbo extended a hand, his mind racing with so many ideas. He was thrilled by all the new buildings they could make. They are gonna make L'manburg beautiful, like how it was supposed to be.

"Careful there Mr. President, don't want ya to fall down and get hurt!" A voice joked behind him.

He turned around to see Quackity standing there, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey there Big Q...how are you holding up?" Tubbo asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Im..doing well...just a lot to handle y'know?.." Quackity replied seriously, his jokingly tone in his voice long gone now. It wasn't everyday that Quackity puts his jokes aside, so seeing him serious for the first time is...weird he will admit.

"Yeah I get ya…" Tubbo smiles at him comfortingly. The older boy smiled back, his persona seeming to be coming back now.

"Alright, I'm gonna go mess with George for the 5th time this week, see ya late Mr. President!" Quackity exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face now. Tubbo chuckled, it was funny seeing Quackity mess with people.

"Hey did you and Quackity discuss who the traitor was before the war?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

Tubbo looked at him, confused on how he knew that. Both Quackity and him never talked to Tommy before the war happened, at least not that he was aware of, so how did Tommy know this? 

"Uh yeah..we did..how did you know?.." Tubbo asked, confusion on his face.

"Big Q told me something about "PAN1" or whatever, it was weird." Tommy replied.

Tubbo nodded, not thinking too much of it. He was glad that Tommy wasn't the traitor, as it would've hurt him and many other people.

"So...what does PAN1 even mean?"

"Public enemy number one! We were discussing who we thought the traitor was."

Tommy nodded, looking back at the huge crater in front of them.

"So...who was your biggest suspect? Mine was Techno.." Tommy questioned after a beat of silence.

"It was you." Tubbo said, chuckling a bit.

Tommy looked at the boy next to him, thinking it was some sick joke.

But it wasn't.

"You-... _What!?_ " He said in disbelief. Tubbo didn't seem like it was a big deal, but it _was_.

"Why would you think it's _me_ !? I've done so much for L'manburg...I-..I gave up my _discs_ for L'manburg! Why on _earth_ would you even think that I would betray L'manburg in any way possible!?" Tommy shouted, not believing that his _best friend_ would even think about him being a traitor.

Tubbo was taken aback by this, not expecting Tommy to act like this. He thought it wouldn't be much of a big deal, since the war is already over and Tommy _isn't_ the actual traitor, he thought the taller boy would laugh and shrug it off, not lecture him about how crazy he was to even think about it.

"I...I didn't think you'd actually care?...I mean the war's over, so it doesn't really matter anymore…" Tubbo stammered, looking at his feet intently.

"What do you _mean_ I wouldn't care?! Of course I'd _fucking_ care, what are you, insane!? You might as well be since you thought _I_ was the traitor!" Tommy rambled, he was pissed off. _Really_ pissed off.

"But...why?..Why do you care if it's already over? And why are you getting mad at _me_ for it?! I had to think of every possible situation that could happen, which, news flash, one of them was you being the traitor! Don't blame _me_ for being safe…" Tubbo replied, now pissed off as well.

Tommy looked at Tubbo, a disgusted expression on his face. He didn't think Tubbo would ever talk back to him, he never has. 

Tommy sighed, struggling to reply to his best friend. "...I'm just surprised..." He whispered, but loud enough for Tubbo to hear him. It pained him. It really did.

"I just…" Tubbo sighed. "I just was looking out for everyone...you being the traitor was something I had to think about since it would've been the worst case scenario...I didn't want to think about it but I had to…" He replied, his voice going quieter as well. It also pained him to think about it.

Tommy's eyes started to water, he didn't know _why_ this was such a big deal for him, it just was.

Tubbo looked up at the taller boy who was looking opposite from Tubbo, trying to hide his watery eyes. 

Tommy then felt Tubbo wrap his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

Tommy hugged back, tears finally falling down his face. Tommy tried to stop it by closing his eyes, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry…" Tubbo whispered, rubbing circles on the taller boy's back.

"I-It's okay…" Tommy whispered back, his voice wavering a bit. He sniffled, pulling away from the hug after a while.

"I want to...give you something. To show you that I'll never betray you. _Ever_." Tommy said, leading the shorter boy up to his home.

He opened his ender chest, carefully grabbing one of the discs and holding it in both of his hands.

Tommy then handed it to Tubbo, looking him in the eyes. "Take care of it...okay? And once I get my other disc back I'll make _sure_ to never do anything to make you think that I was a traitor." 

Tubbo looked at his best friend, taken aback by this. He grabbed the disc, and smiled. He then nodded "Okay..I'll make sure I'll take care of it." Tubbo replied, opening his ender chest and carefully placing it inside.

They both walked to the bench, sitting down. They both sighed in relief, feeling exhausted by the big events that happened in the span of a few hours. There was no music, just the two of them, looking at the sunset.

No matter what happens to either of them, they'd stick together. 

Like Tommy said, It was them vs Dream at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fluffy-ish oneshot because i DESPERATELY need tommy and tubbo content, hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
